Morte
by naomics
Summary: Yunho adalah seorang lelaki yang ramah dan baik Namun tiba-tiba saja kepribadiannya berubah menjadi dingin, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? YUNJAE YAOI


ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah ku bikin. ff jadul udah sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu muehehe =w=

**warning: YAOI, shonen-ai, means BoyXBoy, Gaje, Typo(s), YunJae pair, don't like don't read**

****douzo ^^

* * *

_Morte._

_Sebuah pulau terpencil dipesisir selatan negara Korea Selatan yang bahkan tidak terdapat di peta atau atlas manapun. Hanya sekitar 500 penduduk yang tinggal disana. Morte ditemukan oleh seorang professor asal Itali yang berkelana ke Korea Selatan hampir seribu tahun yang lalu. Ia menamakan pulau itu Morte, yang artinya 'Kematian' dalam bahasa Itali._

_Kematian?_

_Kenapa Kematian?_

_Ya, karena pulau itu seperti mati. Kematian dalam arti yang berbeda. Karena bahkan penduduk Morte, akan membunuh penduduk nya sendiri untuk ego mereka masing- masing._

_Dan namja itu lah yang menjadi korban mereka._

_DOR_

_DOR_

_DOR_

Suara tembakan terus terdengar tanpa berhenti di sebuah hutan yang lebat. Korban terus menerus berjatuhan hanya karena melawan seorang namja, yang bahkan namja itu hanya menggunakan satu _gun_ biasa di tangannya.

"Fuuh.." namja itu meniup asap yang keluar dari _gun_ nya. Ia tersenyum menatap para korban yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Senyuman yang tampak berbeda dengan senyuman manusia kebanyakan. Senyuman itu terlihat begitu puas, dan haus. Ia menginjak salah seorang korban yang berusaha kabur dengan tergopoh- gopoh.

"mau kemana kau, hmm? Kau pikir kau bisa kabur?" namja itu menjambak rambut 'mangsa' nya hari ini. Ia tersenyum menatap korbannya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan.

_BRAK!_

"Aaaakkhh.."

Namja itu menginjak wajah korban itu dengan sekali hentakan. Korbannya yang begitu malang berteriak sekencang- kencang nya saat mendapati wajahnya hancur, dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian teriakan itu sudah tidak terdengar. Ia tewas.

"itu akibatnya karena membuat nae BooJae menderita." Ucap namja itu sebelum benar- benar pergi meninggalkan mayat- mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah kediaman sederhana, tinggal seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sedang menonton sebuah berita dengan amat serius.

_'Kembali terjadi pembunuhan beruntun di pulau terpencil Morte. 11 orang meninggal dengan luka tembakan di tubuh mereka. Polisi masih menyelidiki pembunuh…..'_

_Klik_

Namja bernama Shim Changmin itu segera mematikan televisi nya sebelum menonton berita itu sampai habis. Ia mengehla nafas beratnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Yunho hyung, itu pasti kau…"

_Klek_

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Dan yang benar saja, Jung Yunho sedang bertengger disana sambil meletakkan tas selempangnya dengan sembarang.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?! Tidak tahu kah kau bahwa-"

"Ani, aku tidak bisa." Yunho langsung memotong perkataan Changmin sebelum namja jangkung itu melanjutkan. Changmin nampak beram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat –untuk meredamkan kemarahannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Apa untungnya kau melakukan itu?"

Yunho menatap Changmin lurus- lurus, membuat Changmin sedigit berdigik. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin berdigik hanya karena sebuah tatapan. Tapi seperti itulah yang Changmin rasakan sekarang. Tampaknya aura membunuh seorang Jung Yunho telah bangkit kembali.

"karena mereka sudah membuat Joongie ku menderita. Dengan begini Jaejoongie akan bahagia, ne?"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang namja yang ia panggil 'Jaejoongie' itu. Yunho tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat lembut. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda dan tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Tampak Jaejoongie alias Kim Jaejoong membalas senyuman lembut kekasih nya. Kekasih? Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung, tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah Shim Changmin, aku ingin tidur!"

_BLAM_

Changmin menatap parau pintu jati yang baru saja di tutup oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Ya, hanya Changmin yang tahu bahwa pembunuh yang tidak memiliki hati itu adalah seorang Jung Yunho, sepupu nya sendiri. Dan hanya Changmin seorang yang tahu sebuah 'rahasia' hyung nya itu.

"aku tidak boleh membiarkannya." Ucap Changmin yakin sebelum berlalu ke kamar nya.

Hari berganti hari, malam berganti malam. Kembali Jung Yunho melakukan 'aktifitas' nya memburu semua orang untuk membalaskan dendam BooJae nya itu. Dendam? Bahkan sepertinya Kim Jaejoong sudah melupakan dendamnya.

"k-kau Yunho? kau kah pembunuh itu?" tanya salah satu 'mangsa' nya hari ini dengan ketakutan. Yunho tersenyum, dan menjawab,

"ya, benar. Wae?" senyuman Yunho segera tergantikan dengan tatapan membunuh. Mangsa nya itu memandang Yunho takut- takut. Keringat dingin terus saja turun dari pelipis nya.

"a-apa yang kau mau dari ku?"

"tentu saja membunuh mu, Go Ara." Tanpa aba- aba Yunho langsung melayangkan tembakannya ke arah kepala Go Ara sebelum yeoja itu membalas perkataan Yunho.

"hmm… bagaimana BooJae? Kau senang?" Yunho mengelus rambut hitam legam Jaejoong dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk. Senyuman kebahagiaan tak terlepas dari bibir merah plum nya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae." Ucap Yunho possessive. Jaejoong membalas pernyataan Yunho dengan senyuman saja, tak membalas dengan kata- kata manis.

"ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Yunho setelah ia membunuh 9 korbannya hari ini.

_I still need you and you still need me  
This tug of war  
Can't go on anymore  
Nobody wins from this misery  
Free  
Well oh can't you see  
I wanna be  
I want you to be free, Joongie~_

"hikss.. hikss.." suara tangisan yang entah dari mana asalnya terus membayang- bayangi Yunho. Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan mencari sumber suara berasal.

"hiks.. hentikanlah.." suara tangisan itu semakin kencang. Yunho melihat seorang namja duduk menghadap belakang. Ia mengenakan baju putih- putih yang sama dengan warna kulitnya.

"gwenchana?" Yunho menepuk pundak namja itu. Namja itu menoleh dan sesekali mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya polos.

_DEG!_

"Jaejoong? BooJae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang tak henti- hetinya turun dari ekor mata bulat indahnya. Raut kecemasan begitu terpancar di wajah maskulin Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menghentikan tangan Yunho yang masih berusaha menyapu air mata Jaejoong.

"hentikanlah.."

"eh? M-mwo?" Yunho mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya berkali- kali. Ia masih mencerna setiap perkataan Jaejoong.

"hentikanlah.. jangan membunuh orang lagi."

Mata Yunho melebar saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang memudar. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, sosok indah itu menghilang.

"JAEJOONG!"

_BRAK!_

"haah.. hahh.. mimpi?" Yunho mengatur nafas nya yang tersenggal- senggal. Dada bidangnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin terus saja turun dari pelipis namja bermarga Jung itu.

"BooJae, k-kau dimana? BooJae?" wajah Yunho panik saat tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cintai berada. Mata musang nya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Yunho menyibak selimutnya. Nihil. Jaejoong tidak ada disana. Yunho panik, benar- benar panik. Biasanya ia akan terbangun dengan senyuman saat melihat wajah malaikat Kim Jaejoong masih tertidur di sampingnya, namun tidak untuk hari ini.

_KLEK_

"H-hyung! Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Yunho. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di nakas dan segera menghampiri sepupunya itu.

"Changmin.. Jaejoong, BooJae dimana?" parau Yunho. Changmin menghela nafasnya berat, sepertinya sudah saatnya ia memberitahu kenyataan pahit kepada Yunho.

"Hyung.. Jaejoong hyung sudah tidak ada, dia sudah meninggal.."

"Andwae! Jaejoongie masih ada! Kemarin dia ada min!" teriak Yunho putus asa. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan jatuh mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Hancur. Jung Yunho, pembunuh berdarah dingin itu hancur sekarang.

"Hyung sadarlah, Jaejoong sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.."

Yunho masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Changmin. Yunho sudah tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Ia hanya menghayal, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang berharga.

Jaejoong sudah meninggal, di tangan para penduduk yang bodoh.

500 tahun yang lalu, pulau Morte tetap sejahterah dan tidak ada yang berubah. Seorang namja cilik imut terlihat sedang bermain bersama dengan seorang namja kecil yang tampan.

_BRUK_

"Ahh.."

Namja tampan itu segera berbalik dan mendapati namja imut yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan.

"uuh Chunie sakit hiks.." namja bernama Kim Junsu itu menangis kesakitan.

"shh sudah ne?" Kim Yoochun meniup- niup luka Junsu. Ia mengambil tisu dari kantong hanbok nya dan mengelap luka Junsu. Kim Yoochun dan Kim Junsu adalah saudara yang tidak sedarah. Keluarga Yoochun menemukan Junsu di depan rumahnya saat masih bayi. Dan keluar Yoochun member nama dirinya 'Kim Junsu'. Mereka bahkan sudah menganggap Junsu sebagai keluarga mereka.

Keluarga Kim memang terkenal karena kebaikannya. Dan di pulai itu juga hanya satu keluarga yang memiliki marga 'Kim'.

"ku gendong, ne?" Junsu mengangguk patuh. Yoochun sudah seperti kakak baginya, bahkan lebih. Yoochun menggendong Junsu menuju rumah sederhana mereka. Yoochun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat orang- orang asing yang mengerubungi rumahnya. Yoochun menurunkan Junsu dan segera menuju rumahnya, firasat buruk tiba- tiba menyergap hatinya.

"u-umma? Waeyo?" Yoochun tampak panik saat melihat umma nya menangis sejadi- jadinya. Begitu juga appa nya yang terlihat memohon kepada orang- orang asing itu.

"tidak bisa. Kita harus melakukan upacara persembahan kepada Dewa yang dilakukan 10 tahun sekali untuk kesuburan desa."

_DEG!_

Firasat Yoochun benar- benar buruk sekarang. Ia menatap salah seorang namja asing yang baru saja berbicara.

"ta-tapi kenapa harus Junsu?" sekarang umma Yoochun yang bersuara. Yoochun menatap umma dan orang itu bergantian.

"karena Junsu adalah anak yang tepat. Persembahan dilakukan kepada namja berumur 5 tahun. Dan di pulau ini hanya Junsu namja yang berumur 5 tahun."

"Andwae! Kalian tidak boleh membawa Junsu!" teriak Yoochun. Ia berteriak sejadi- jadi nya saat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Nasib buruk akan menimpa Junsu.

"sudah, bawa saja dia." Suruh seorang namja dewasa kepada yang lainnya. Seorang namja berbadan besar langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Junsu pergi.

"Aniyo, hikss aku tidak mau! Chunie!"

Keesokkannya upacara persembahan itu diadakan. Junsu mengenakan hanbok putih dengan bunga krisan di kepalanya. Beberapa penduduk membawa lilin termasuk Yoochun. Sang Umma menangis sejadi- jadinya dipelukan suami nya.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau masuk sini!"

"masuklah!"

_BRAK!_

Pintu sebuah kuil besar ditutup dengan meninggalkan namja malang yang tak lain adalah Junsu. Sudah hampir 2 jam Junsu meringkuk di kuil itu. Ia menangis dan terus menangis, berharap ada orang yang akan menolongnya keluar dari kuil yang gelap itu.

_KLEK_

Junsu mengadahkan kepalanya saat melihat seberkas cahaya yang mulai masuk ke dalam kuil. Yoochun. Kim Yoochun berada disanan.

"C-Chunie hyung?"

_Grep_

Tanpa aba- aba Yoochun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Junsu yang rapuh, memberi kehatangan padanya. Yoochun menghapus air mata yang turun dari mata Junsu, dan mencium kelopak mata dongsaeng angkatnya itu.

"aku akan menyelamatkan mu, gwenchana."

Junsu mengangguk kecil. Dan setelah itu Yoochun membawa Junsu pergi ke rumah sederhananya tanpa sepengetahuan penduduk lain. Keluarga Kim segera kabur dari desa dan tinggal di hutan yang lumayan dari desa.

"gagal panen?" ujar seorang penduduk. Sudah 10 hari mereka selalu gagal panen. Pulau Morte yang dulunya subur sudah tak ada lagi.

"wae? Kenapa dewa tidak menyuburkan pulau kita?" mereka mulai menangis, menangisi kebodohan mereka. Mereka begitu bodoh, karena tidak mengetahui bahwa seluruh keluarga Kim sudah tak ada di desa tercela itu, dan juga bodoh karena dengan begitu mudah mengorbankan seseorang itu ego mereka.

Sudah abad ke 21, pulau Morte sudah sedikit berubah. Pulau mereka sudah sedikit subur, walau tidak sesubur dulu. Dan saat inilah, kisah yang tidak pernah Yunho bayangkan terjadi.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, _Ireona. _Ireonaseyo !" Jung Yunho menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh Changmin yang masih berkutat di tempat tidur.

"ehmm.. 5 menit lagi hyung~" Changmin menyelimuti tubuh nya sampai kepala dan kembali tertidur.

"aish, arraseo, ku tunggu di bawah."

_BLAM_

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Memang butuh kesabaran saat menghadapi adik sepupunya itu. Yunho memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan sepupunya. Orang tua nya dan Changmin meninggal karena penyakit menular. Terkecuali umma Yunho yang memang sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya.

Yunho menyibak jendela ruang tamu yang langsung berhadapan dengan rumah di sampingnya.

_DEG!_

Hati Yunho berdebar tidak karuan saat melihat seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik juga menyibak jendela. Namja itu tersenyum manis terhadapnya yang membuat tubuh Yunho berdesir hebat. Yunho tidak pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya. Rambut hitam legam, mata bulat yang indah, kulit putih bak salju, hidung mancung dan bibir ranum yang menambah kesempurnaan di wajah namja itu.

"Ya hyung, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Changmin tiba- tiba yang sukses membuat Yunho kaget.

"Ya! Kau membuat ku kaget!"

Changmin tidak mengindahkan perkataan hyung nya itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada rumah sederhana yang terletak persisi di samping rumah mereka.

"min, apa ada tetangga baru?"

"entahlah. Ayolah, kita makan saja." Changmin segera berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Changmin duduk di kursi makan dan memperhatikan makanan yang sudah tersusun rapi di hadapannya.

"y-ya Changmin! Jangan kau habisi!" Yunho sedikit berlari dan duduk di kursi makan dengan pikiran yang masih melayang.

"aah aku kenyang!" pekik Changmin. Ia menepuk- nepuk perut ratanya yang sepertinya sudah penuh. Yunho menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

_TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, tanda seorang tamu datang. Changmin berusaha bangun untuk membukkan pintu, tapi..

"aku saja yang buka." Ujar Yunho.

_KLEK_

Mata Yunho membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat siapa yang bertamu di rumahnya. Mata Yunho bahkan tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat senyuman, senyuman yang baru saja ia lihat tanpa sengaja.

"annyeong, aku baru saja pindah di rumah sebelah." sapa namja itu ramah. Namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung yang menambah sisi manis pada dirinya. Ia menyibak- nyibakkan tangan nya ke depan wajah Yunho untuk menyadarkan namja itu.

"gwenchana?"

Yunho mengedip- ngedipkan matanya saat terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia sedikit tergagap dan mulai menggaruk- garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tidak baik bicara disini, mau bicara di dalam?" tanya Yunho akhirnya yang mulai memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada namja yang sepertinya mulai merebut hatinya dalam sekejap.

"tidak usah, aku hanya-"

"sudahlah masuk saja." Paksa Yunho sambil menarik tangan halus namja itu. Yunho mempersilahkan namja itu duduk yang membuat namja itu jadi salah tingkah.

"kubuatkan minum."

Ia mengangguk patuh. Dibiarkan nya namja itu berlalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

"hyung, nugu?" tanya Changmin saat melihat namja yang cukup asing menurutnya.

"tetangga baru." Changmin mengangguk- angguk dan ber o ria tanda mengerti. Selang beberapa saat, Yunho dan Changmin datang menuju namja itu sambil membawa minuman.

"ah… Jaejoong imnda. Bangapseumnida," ucap Jaejoong sedikit menunduk.

"Jung Yunho,"

"Shim Changmin, nado bangapta." Ujar Changmin sambil menunjukkan giginya yang rapi.

"ini sebagai tanda pengenalan, daging." Jaejoong memberikan kantung yang berisi daging. Mata Changmin langsung berbinar- binar dan terlihat banyak bintang- bintang bertaburan disana.

"makanan? Uooh gomawo Jaejoong hyung. Yunho Hyung, ayo masak!" pinta Changmin sambil menunjukkan wajah memelas andalannya. Namun sepertinya jurus andalannya itu sudah tidak mempan terhadap Yunho.

"ani! Kita tadi sudah makan!"

"eh gwenchana. Mau aku yang masak?" tawar Jaejoong. Yunho berusaha berujar namun segera di potong oleh Changmin.

"boleh? Gomawoyo!"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengambil kantung berisi daging itu.

"dimana dapur?"

"disana," tunjuk Yunho dengan wajah yang masih syok. Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera berlalu menuju dapur. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong segera datang dengan makanan- makanan ditangan nya.

"Huwaa! Ini lebih enak dari masakan bikinan Yunho hyung." Ujar Changmin yang langsung mendapat jitakan mutlak di kepalanya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kedua kakak beradik ini.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin dekat. Dimana ada Jaejoong pasti disanalah Yunho berada, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bahkan saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tentu saja dengan penuh keberanian yang penuh Yunho menyatakan persaannya, dan dengan begitu mudahnya Jaejoong langsung membalas pernyataan Yunho.

"Yun.. ada yang ingin ku katakan." Ujar Jaejoong yang sudah berada di sebuah taman kecil dan sepi di desa. Mimik wajah nya terlihat serius, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang santai seperti biasanya.

"hmm? Waeyo boo?" Yunho mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Yunho sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduduk.

"janji kau tidak akan marah?"

"yaksohae, memang BooJae bisa membuat ku marah," Yunho tersenyum. Memang selama mereka pacaran tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho memarahi Jaejoong, bahkan menegur namja manis itu saja Yunho tidak pernah.

"aku.. aku sebenarnya adalah turunan keluarga Kim."

_DEG!_

Jantung Yunho berdegup kencang. Cerita tentang keluarga Kim yang kabur dari desa memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Keluarga Kim yang dikatakan sebagai pembawa sial bagi desa mereka. Bahkan para penduduk berjanji akan membunuh keturunan dari keluarga Kim.

"nde, nama ku Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong diam dan terus menunduk, takut untuk menatap Yunho.

TES

TES

TES

Air mata Jaejoong tiba- tiba jatuh dengan sendirinya. Ia takut. Ia sangat takut karena hal ini Yunho akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan dendam para penduduk terhadapnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah berpisah dari kekasih hatinya, Jung Yunho.

"a-aku satu- satunya keluarga Kim yang masih hidup di pulau ini. Orang tua ku meninggal karena penduduk memergoki kami, dan saat itu aku sangat beruntung karena aku masih sempat kabur dari sana. A-aku.."

_GREP_

"gwenchana, aku akan melindungi mu Boo. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu," Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan begitu erat. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ia terlalu mencintai Jaejoong. Sanggat.

"gomawo Yunnie-ya, saranghae~" Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho dan membiarkan air matanya tumpah disana.

"nado, nado saranghae Jaejoongie." Mereka terus saja berpelukkan tanpa menyadari sepasang mata mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka sambil meredam kemarahan. Namun tak beberapa saat wajah kebenciannya berubah dengan senyuman licik dibibirnya.

Keesokkan harinya Jaejoong dan Yunho melakukan aktifitas mereka yang selalu mereka lakukan disaat senggah, berjalan- jalan di desa mereka. Yunho terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, seakan takut kehilangan namja manis itu.

Mata Yunho melebar sempurna saat ia melihat kumpulan penduduk yang mengerubungi mereka berdua. Firasat buruk tiba- tiba melanda Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"a-apa mau kalian?" tanya Yunho sedikit tergagap. Ia mengeratkan genggaman nya ditangan Jaejoong.

"tentu saja membawa Kim Jaejoong,"

_DEG!_

"apa maksud kalian?" tanya Yunho pura- pura tidak tahu. Para penduduk terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya sangat mudah untuk dijawab.

"jangan pura- pura tidak tahu, Jung Yunho."

Yunho melebarkan matanya dengan sempurna. Para penduduk sudah mengetahui keberadaan turunan 'Kim'.

"d-dari mana kalian tahu?"

"aku." Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya menatap seorang yeoja yang tiba- tiba menyela.

"Go Ara?" Ara adalah mantan kekasih Yunho yang masih memendam perasaan terhadap Yunho. Walaupun sudah Yunho tolak hingga tak terhitung berapa kali Yunho menolak yeoja itu.

Para penduduk segera membawa tubuh Jaejoong. Reflek, Yunho memberi pukulan bertubi- tubi terhadap para penduduk yang mau membawa Jaejoong. Namun naas, karena lawan Yunho adalah seluruh penduduk, tentu saja Yunho kalah.

"kita adakan kembali upacara!" Yunho melebarkan matanya. Upacara yang diadakan pasti akan berbeda dengan upacara yang sebelumnya. Tentu saja, karena ini menyangkut keluarga Kim, keluarga yang memberi kesialan kepada pulau Morte.

Jaejoong dipaksa mengenakan hanbok putih yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Pengelihatannya ditutup dengan sebuah kain berwarna merah. Tubuh nya diikat dengan begitu kuat. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat apapun sekarang. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, ia tidak tahu. Jaejoong pasrah. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti dari mata bulat di balik penutup itu.

"Hentikan! Brengsek kalian! Cepat hentikan!"

"Yunnie?"

Tubuh Yunho yang sudah babak belur mereka ikat dengan kencang. Changmin menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak akan mungkin kuat melihat upacara kejam ini.

_BRAK!_

"Aaaahh!"

"Joongie!"

Para penduduk melempar tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam lubang yang cukup dalam. Yang tentu saja sudah mereka gali untuk mempersiapkan segalanya tentang upacara.

_BRAK!_

"Hyaaa.. appo, hiks appo! Andwae! Hentikan!" Para penduduk melempar bebatuan yang cukup besar ke dalam lubang yang menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Uruk dengan tanah, cepat uruk dengan tanah! Kalau tidak kemarahan dewa tidak akan hilang,"

_DEG!_

"Kalian biadab! Hentikan!" teriak Yunho kencang. Ia menangis. Ia menangisi kebodohannya. Padahal ia berjanji akan melindungi Jaejoong. Tapi apa? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kekasih hatinya.

"wahai dewa, suburkan dan selamatkan lah desa kami." Ujar semua penduduk terkecuali Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka menguruk tubuh Jaejoong dengan tanah sampai hanya kepala Jaejoong yang masih terlihat

"Yunh.. saranghae.." ujar Jaejoong lemah untuk yang terakhir kalinya sampai sosoknya benar- benar menghilang.

Para penduduk mengubur tubuh Jaejoong hidup- hidup. Betul- betul ironis. Jaejoong meninggal di tangan para penduduk yang bodoh

"dengan begini desa akan aman."

Para penduduk segera pergi meninggalkan kuburan Jaejoong. Mereka berharap desa mereka akan subur dan aman setelah membunuh Kim Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya, hal buruk malah yang akan datang pada desa, bahkan pulau Morte.

"Changmin.." Yunho memanggil nama dongsaengnya dengan parau. Changmin menoleh. Yunho menangis. Baru pertama kali Changmin melihat hyung nya menangis bahkan sampai serapuh ini.

"Hyung.. ak-"

"aku akan balas dendam," ucap Yunho memotong perkataan Changmin. Changmin melebarkan matanya saat melihat sorot mata Yunho yang lain. Begitu dingin, penuh dendam dan kebencian. Mata yang selalu ramah itu sudah tak ada. Jung Yunho sudah berubah.

"aku akan membunuh, ani. Aku akan membuat mereka semua menderita."

Bayang- bayang masa lalu menyergap dalam otak Yunho. Dimana ia bertemu Jaejoong, berteman, berpacaran, sampai akhirnya ia harus kehilangan namja cantik nya itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"hyung, sadarlah.. Jaejoong hyung akan bersedih kalau kau seperti ini!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Yunho tetap terdiam tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Changmin. Otaknya beripikir dengan sangat keras. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia tidak percaya. Ani, tapi tidak ingin percaya.

"Hyung, sadarlah.." Changmin mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak kuat melihat hyung nya menjadi seperti ini. Begitu rapuh.

Tiba-tiba mata Yunho membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat seberkas cahaya datang. Ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal, bahkan tidak pernah ia lupakan sedetik pun. Kulit putihnya semakin pucat, senada dengan warna baju yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum dengan begitu tulus dan lembut. Lambat namun pasti, sosok yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong berjalan menuju Yunho. ia menangkup pipi Yunho, yang membuat Yunho menatap wajahnya dengan begitu jelas.

"Jae-"

"Yunie-ah." Ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Yunho. Changmin melihat sosok Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu menjadi sangat, sangat menawan.

"saranghae, Yunie bear."

Jaejoong mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir Yunho sampai akhirnya bibir keduanya menempel. Yunho membelalakkan kedua matanya, namun tak lama kemudian Yunho mulai membalas ciuman Jaejoong.

"Aakh.." Yunho menggigit kecil bibir ranum Jaejoong untuk membuat bibir itu terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho segera memasukan lidahnya dan menjalajahi rongga mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho lekat.

"Yunie.. hidup lah bahagia."

"Jae-Jaejoongie! Boo!"

Dan saat itu sosok Jaejoong menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya putih yang sempat datang.

_3 tahun kemudian, Seoul_

"Changmin! Ireona!" Yunho menggoyang- goyanggan tubuh jangkung Changmin, membangunkan namja tampan tersebut.

"uungh.. 5 menit lagi hyung~"

_SRAK!_

Yunho menyibak selimut yang Changmin kenakan dengan kesal.

"Shim Changmin! Kita sudah telat ke kantor!" Yunho menarik tangan Changmin yang masih setengah sadar dan mendorong namja itu dengan paksa ke kamar mandi.

"ku tunggu di bawah, cepatlah!"

Yunho berjalan dengan tergesa- gesa menuju meja makan. Ini sudah sangat terlambat. Yunho mulai memakan sarapannya, Namun tiba- tiba pandangan dan aktifitasnya berhenti. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat sebuah berita yang sedang ditayangkan.

_'terjadi gempa di pulau terpencil Morte yang diakibatkan oleh gunung X yang meletus pukul 03.30 waktu setempat. Diperkirakan tidak ada yang selamat akibat bencana alam tersebut…'_

"jadi inikah karma nya?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Changmin juga berada disana sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya.

"nde, begitulah. Ayo cepat, kita harus ke kantor."

Yunho dan Changmin memang 3 tahun yang lalu pindah ke Seoul untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru, meninggalkan pulau Morte. Bahkan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi di media.

Yunho sudah mulai tersenyum dan hidup bahagia. Dan dimulailah kisah bahagia mereka yang baru.

Yunho dan Changmin berjalan dengan gagah di koridor kantor. Hampir seluruh karyawan yeoja bahkan namja melihat mereka tanpa berkedip. Walaupun Yunho dan Changmin hanya bekerja menjadi karyawan biasa di YJ Crop, namun mereka begitu populer. Tentu saja karena ketampanan mereka.

"hyaa lihatlah Yunho oppa tampan sekali~" seorang yeoja ber _nametag _Jessica menatap Yunho tanpa bekedip. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah.

"aku ingin menjadi pacarnya~"

"cih percuma Jess, dia sudah punya kekasih." Celutuk salah seorang karyawan yang tak lain adalah Changmin. Jessica menatap Changmin sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan namja itu ada dibelakangnya?

"aku baru saja datang. Aku ngeri melihat mu melihat mu menatap hyung ku seperti itu, makanya aku kemari. Menyadarkan mu." Ujar Changmin yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jessica sambil terkekeh.

"Y-ya! Apa maksud mu? Kekasih? Memang Yunho oppa punya kekasih? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama yeoja maupun namja selain kau."

Changmin mengulum sebuah senyuman miris, yang membuat tanda tanya kembali berputar di sekitar kepala Jessica.

"dia.. pergi jauh."

"pergi jauh? Kemana? Ke luar negeri?" tanya Jessica yang mulai penasara. Jessica menunggu sedikit lama sampai akhirnya Changmin membuka suaranya.

"di surga. "

Jessica membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia sangat mengerti maksud dari perkataan namja jangkung itu.

_'BooJae, aku sudah bahagia. Kau juga bahagia kan?'_

_'tunggu aku, ne? aku akan menyusul BooJae dalam keadaan bahagia'_

_'di surga sana'_

—- END —-

aneh? emang

gaje? emang

mohon dimaafkan, jangan nyalahin saya tapi salahkan otak dan tangan saya(?)

don't forget to review if you don't mind ^^


End file.
